Bugambilias muertas
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Del arte y la imperfección humana.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertence, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto: Bellas Artes, del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.

 **Palabras: 759.**

 **Arte sorteado:** Escultura.

* * *

...

..

.

Huele a madera y a barniz en el taller, y es uno de los olores que más le gustan. Le agrada además, la manera en que un pedazo de madera se transforma en algo completamente distinto. Sasori sabe a su corta edad que no es un juego; hacer marionetas y controlarlas es un arte, una expresión de ingenio por parte de los ninjas de la Arena, y su abuela le ha enseñado todos los trucos, e incluso ha aprendido muchos otros por sí mismo.

—Abuela, ese mecanismo es demasiado débil —dice luego de examinar el trabajo de Chiyo.

La anciana mira a su nieto con una ceja en alto, sin saber si sentirse ofendida o admirada. El niño tiene un buen ojo, uno maravilloso, es un genio y como tal, no le gustan los errores. Pero Chiyo no siempre busca la perfección.

—Está bien, Sasori. No usaré esta para pelear.

—¿Entonces estás gastando tu esfuerzo en algo inútil?

—Puede decirse que sí —responde, sin poder evitar sentirse mal. Iba a regalársela a su nieto por su cumpleaños, pero ahora ni siquiera le quedan ganas. Guarda la marioneta sin terminar en un baúl y no dice nada más.

...

No importa dónde esté o qué se encuentre haciendo, su mente siempre está ocupada por las nuevas cosas que va a hacer. Cada creación es importante y cada paso en su construcción influye en el siguiente y en el trabajo final. Le han dicho muchas veces que es un perfeccionista, aunque no sabe si es un halago o una reprimenda; pero no puede hacer las cosas de otra forma. Cada marioneta es una parte de su tiempo, y Sasori las esculpe con tanto cuidado que no duda de que esos trozos de madera se convertirán en esculturas apolíneas que durarán una eternidad.

—Al tercero le gustan mucho tus trabajos.

Sasori ignora a su abuela, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sí, son de excelente calidad, así debían de serlo. Sus marionetas son creadas para prevalecer, diseñadas de forma minuciosa para aguantar el fuego, el agua, el polvo y los golpes. Si se resquebrajan con facilidad, Sasori las desecha. No son aptas para pelear y no son dignas de ser reparadas. Chiyo en múltiples ocasiones le dijo que debería guardarlas como recuerdo, pero Sasori no está interesado en conservar ningún souvenir que no sea suficiente. El arte no es imperfecto; lo que es imperfecto perece, se agrieta, se marchita. Y Sasori no está interesado en lo efímero.

—Es evidente, si no le gustaran, no estaría encima de mí todo el tiempo —contesta con fastidio.

—Sasori... Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con unas marionetas? Puedo ir a tu taller, y...

—Preferiría que no —dice el joven, mirando aburrido el té de flores que su abuela ha preparado desde antes que pisara su cocina—. Estoy muy ocupado.

Chiyo se sienta frente a él, y lo mira con detenimiento. A veces Sasori es demasiado frío, demasiado ajeno. Parece ser un muñeco, una escultura sin vida. Chiyo se pregunta del por qué a veces cuando lo mira parece un objeto sin vida. Es un hombre extraño, tanto que le da miedo saber qué es lo que sucede dentro de su cabeza, y es por eso que no le pregunta, ni siquiera sobre los rumores, ni sobre el olor dulzón que contamina su piel desde hace tiempo atrás.

...

Sasori no siente nada dentro cuando la gente dice que debería. «Deberías ser más amable», «¿Por qué eres tan frío?», «¿Acaso no sabes sonreír?», «No seas así, debes respetar a un difunto», «Esa mujer podría ser tu abuela, ten mayor consideración». Pero Sasori escucha esas palabras una y otra vez, sin efecto alguno. Poco le importa la vida ajena o los sentimientos de los demás, no está interesado en cosas tan vulgares, tan poco hermosas, tan cambiantes, que se pudren día a día.

No le gusta siquiera sentirse igual a los demás humanos. Son un amasijo de pieles, huesos y músculos que envejecen, expulsan secreciones inmundas y son inferiores, tanto como una marioneta rota. Sasori ya no quiere ser uno de ellos; ha hecho muchas marionetas humanas, ha investigado exactamente lo que debe hacer, y su ansiedad por convertirse en eterno le es tan abrasiva que primero se prepara un té.

Corta una por una las flores que ha visto hervir a su abuela durante todos esos años, y Sasori arruga el entrecejo pensando en lo que ha estado bebiendo. Sólo a un humano repugnante se le ocurriría beber algo tan bajo e insignificante como bugambilias muertas.

...

..

.


End file.
